Minato Mencari Jodoh
by whatevon
Summary: Jodoh kan nggak kemana. Iya 'kan, Minato? [AU, Multichapter, DISCONTINUED.]
1. Prolog

_**I never take any profit from any Fict.**_

 _ **Happy readin'!**_

 _ **[Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto.]**_

 _ **Saturday, 07.23 AM.**_

Suara panggilan masuk dari _smartphone_ \- ku membangunkan aku untuk segera menjawabnya. Dan setelah kulihat di layar, ternyata yang meneleponku pagi-pagi buta begini adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Pacarnya Mikoto, terlahir dari keluarga yang makmur dan sekaligus sahabatku. Kami berteman sejak kami masih kecil. Sikap Fugaku lumayan dingin, galak, cuek dan parasnya yang lumayan tampan, sehingga ia digilai para gadis sewaktu masih bersekolah di Konohagakure Elite Senior Highschool. Sementara aku? Aku anak pengusaha. Tiap hari terbangun di rumah mewah sama kayak si Fugaku. Kita itu tidak beda jauh, kok. Hanya saja dia sudah punya pacar dan aku belum sangking bodohnya nggak ngerti tentang cinta walaupun banyak yang menggilaiku. Dulu di KESHS kita itu punya _geng_. Istilahnya kami itu anak-anak kerenlah. Terdiri dari aku sendiri, Fugaku, Hizashi, Inoichi, Shikaku, Kizashi, Choza dan Shibi. Kami itu terkenal dan banyak _fans._ Aku bukan mau menyombongkan diri 'lho ya.

" _Hei, Minato! Hari ini kau sibuk nggak?"_

"Hoaaam.. Aku baru saja bangun, 'lho Fugaku. Ada apa sih nelpon pagi-pagi begini? Ini baru jam 07.23. Lho jelas, aku sibuk. Aku 'kan mahasiswa. " Jawabku ngaco karena baru bangun tidur.

" _Aku juga mahasiswa, baka. Maksudku, apa hari ini kau akan melakukan sesuatu misalnya pergi bersama keluargamu atau apalah gitu."_

"Oh.. Nggak, aku nggak kuliah Fugaku. Hari ini kau libur?"

" _Hn. Kalau begitu ayo ke rumahku."_

"Ngapain?" Ucapku sambil menggaruk - garuk kepala.

" _Ada deeh. Kepo amat kamu, To. Udah pokonya buruan ke rumahku, Madara-tousan nggak ada kok. Dia lagi pergi sama Izuna-jiisan jalan-jalan ketemu sama Jiraiya-jiisan dan sahabatnya satu lagi, Orochimaru-jiisan."_

"Ya ya. Jam berapa?"

" _Jam sembilan-an lah."_

"Oke, oke.. Aku datang nanti. Tungguin ya, awas kalau pergi-pergi."

" _Hn. Sampai jumpa."_

"Ya."

 _ **PIP**_

Dan inilah aku. Si Jomblo Ngenes, Yellow Flash From Konoha, Si Jenius, Penggila ramen dan mahasiswa lugu yang nggak ngerti tentang cinta.

 _ **[Alternate Universe.]**_

Aku pun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap. _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-sanku_ pasti sudah berangkat kerja duluan. Di meja makan sudah disiapkan telur gulung, _omusubi_ dan _tempura_. Aku pun segera memakannya dan setelah selesai makan, aku segera memakai sepatuku dan mengambil tasku. Akupun segera turun ke garasi dan berangkat ke rumah Fugaku memakai sepeda _Onthel._ Dan kulihat, kotak surat pos di depan gerbangku penuh. Surat-surat berceceran dimana-mana. Pasti ulah _fansgirl_ ku.

 _ **KRING.. KRING.. KRING..KRING**_

Enaknya berangkat pakai sepeda. Aku sebetulnya nggak suka pakai kendaraan bermotor, karena menurutku itu nggak buang-buang bensin, nggak pakai macet, nggak merusak alam, nggak bayar pajak dan bikin badan kita sehat. Oke, cukup ceramahnya.

Akupun segera menaiki sepeda _Onthel_ ku dan mengayuhnya.

 _ **BRUKK**_

"I-ittai.."

"Aduh, aku lupa buka gerbang."

Aku pun agak menyesal. Lalu Chiyo- _baasan_ menghampiriku dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

"Ya ampun, Minato! Kamu ini kenapa _toh?"_

"Ehehe, nggak apa-apa. Aku tadi hanya menabrak gerbang kok, _baasan."_ Ucapku sambil bangkit dan membawa sepedaku.

"Kamu ini ceroboh sekali toh. Yasudah, hati hati ya!" Ucapnya sambil membukakan aku gerbang.

" _Arigatou, baasan!_ " Teriakku dari jauh.

Akupun segera mengayuh sepedaku dan..

"MINATOOO! WOY ADA MINATO!"

O-ow. _Fansgirl-_ ku. Mereka ada dimana-mana.

"SINI GANTEEENG!"

"MINATOO JADILAH PACARKUU!"

"MINATOO, FOTOAN YUK!"

"AAAA! GANTENGNYAA! SINI KUCIUUM!"

 _ **[Warn : Typo(s), rush, bahasa tidak konsisten, etc.**_ _ **Don't like? Go away and don't read or flaming.]**_

Akupun mempercepat laju sepedaku. Jangan salah, 'lho. Ini sepeda udah tua tapi masih kuat. Merekapun berlari-lari mengejarku dan semakin mendekati sepedaku. Aku sangat takut kepada mereka. Aku sudah berpengalaman dikerubungi _fansgirl_ dan kelakuan mereka _bar-bar_ sekali. Bahaya, mereka itu seperti singa betina yang mengejar mangsanya. Dan mangsanya itu adalah aku.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Mereka cepat sekali.. Hosh.. Hosh.." Ucapku sambil kelelahan mengayuh sepeda.

 _ **KREK**_

"Ha? Apa itu?" Aku pun merasa ada yang aneh dengan sepedaku.

 _ **BRAKK**_

"HAH?!" Mataku membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat dengan sepeda _Onthel_ kesayanganku. Rantainya copot, rodanya lepas dan intinya sepeda kesayanganku rusak.

"HUAAA MINATOO! AKU INGIN MENIKAH DENGANMUU!"

 _Fansgirl_ gila itu sudah tidak jauh lagi dari tempat aku berdiri. Hanya berjarak 1,5 meter denganku. Dan aku segera membawa lari rongsokan sepedaku itu. Keringatku sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh. Aku pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya ala _Yellow Flash From Konoha_ yang merupakan julukanku itu. Aku memang jago lari, 'kan.

 _ **[Genre : Romance, Humor, slight Friendship .]**_

Aku berlari terbirit-birit sampai tidak melihat kedepan. Lalu kakiku terasa mau copot. Dan _Fansgirl bar-bar_ itu sudah sangat dekat denganku. _Kami-sama.._ Kecepatan lari mereka sepertinya melebihiku.

 _ **TEK**_

"ITTAAAIII!" Tanpa kusadari, kakiku terseleo dan sepertinya tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

"Aduh.. Aduuh.." Akupun berlari dengan terseok-seok. Dan tanpa kusadari ada yang menarikku ke belakang tembok dan membekapku dari belakang.

 _ **GREP**_

"Hemmph-mmphh! Heummm! Hohhhh.. Hohhh..!" Akupun berusaha berbicara tetapi tidak bisa karena mulutku dibekap seseorang. Aku takut sekali, barangkali _Godzilla_ yang membekapku atau.. _Sadako_? _Ona_ mungkin?!

"Diamlah. Mereka belum pergi. Ngomong-ngomong kau tampan sekali." Ternyata suaranya seorang perempuan. Jangan-jangan dia juga _fansgirl bar-bar._

"Hmmp.. Hmmm! Heeuu!"

" _Shut up! Nanti_ mereka akan dengar!" Ucapnya sambil menengok ke arah depan tembok. Rambutnya.. Merah?

"Ah! _Bebeb_ Minato kemana sih? Cepat sekali larinya. Mungkin dia kearah sana. Ayo teman-teman!"

"AYO!" Balas suara _fansgirl bar-bar_ itu.

"Nah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Ucapnya sambil menurunkan bekapan tangannya.

"HOAAAH.. AKHIRNYAA!" Aku pun bebas dari bekapan wanita asing sekaligus para _fansgirl bar-bar._

"Eh? Kemana dia? Aku saja belum mengucapkan terimakasih.." Gumamku.

Akhirnya pun aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada. Ke bawah? Sudah pasti tidak ada. Ke atas?

"Hei, nona! Terimakasih!" Aku pun melihatnya ia sedang melompat dari atap ke atap. Setelah mendengar aku berteriak, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melontarkan senyuman manis. Rambutnya merah terurai, matanya sebiru lautan dalam dan ia memakai pakaian karate yang sabuknya sudah hitam. One word, _amazing._ Jantungku berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Aku pun ternganga melihatnya. Lalu akupun meninggalkan rongsokan sepeda itu di tempat aku bertemu seorang gadis tangguh yang cantik. Kurasa, aku menyukainya.

 _ **[A MinaKushi slight FugaMikoFict.]**_

"Hahh.. Hari yang sial. Sudah ketabrak pagar, dikejar _fansgirl bar-bar,_ sepeda kesayanganku rusak, tapi untungnya aku bertemu gadis cantik." Aku terus memikirkan gadis berambut merah itu.

"Oy! To! Lama banget kamu! Kemana aja sih?!" Nah, Fugaku cerewet udah marah-marah nih. Tak terasa sudah sampai depan rumahnya.

"Ehehe.." Jawabku kikuk.

"Kamu kenapa kok lama banget?"

"Tadi aku nabrak pagar rumah, dikejar-kejar _fansgirl_ , terus sepeda _Onthel_ ku udah jadi rongsokan gegara rantainya copot dan bannya copot juga, Fugaku. Tapi-"

"HUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAH! UHUK-UHUK!"

"MUNCRAT _WOY_!" Dan wajahku terkena cipratan air liur bau jigong milik Fugaku.

"OHOKK! OHOKK!" Tuh kan, dia batuk-batuk.

"Tuh, kan. Aku belom selesai ngomong Fugaku. Kamu tadi nyela omonganku sekarang jadi batuk kan! Kena karma kamu. _KARMA DOES EXIST!_ " Ucapku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di wajah Fugaku.

Lalu si Fugaku itu memberi aku saputangan warna hitam miliknya. Hah, ini kesialanku hari ini yang ke-4 kurasa.

 _ **[Vivianne Ruskov Proudly Present]**_

"Ahahhaha.. Maaf. Ehem. Lanjutkan ceritamu." Fugaku kembali stay cool khas Uchiha. Dasar Fugaku.

"Nah, tapi keuntungan dari kesialan aku hari ini adalah-"

"Ohya, kamu masuk dulu To. Kan ga enak kita ngobrol di luar."

"Hadeeh. Nyela lagi."

Fugaku pun langsung masuk ke rumahnya. Ada satpam yang bernama Kotetsu yang menjaga gerbang sambil tersenyum ke arah kami. Ya, Pak Kotetsu itu ramah orangnya. Wajarlah Fugaku punya

"Fugaku- _sama._ Minato- _sama._ " Sapanya sambil menutup gerbang.

"Eh, halo pak Kotetsu!" Sapaku balik. Tapi si Fugaku hanya tersenyum.

Fugaku pun membuka pintu. Ada beberapa _maid_ yang membungkuk ke arah kami. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan rumahnya. Ada satu kursi yang berbentuk singgasana raja, kalau nggak salah. Lalu di depan kursi itu ada tirai warna merh yang kuyakini ada beberapa orang dibaliknya.

"To. Duduk sana To." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kursi aneh yang bentuknya singgasana raja di atas podium kecil yang bisa diputar itu.

"Buat apa sih?"

"Udah pokoknya kamu duduk aja."

"Ya ya." Akhirnya aku pasrah dan duduk di kursi itu, nyaman juga.

Lalu si Fugaku cerewet itu mengambil meja kecil lalu menaruhnya di samping kursi yang kududuki saat ini. Malah ada _maid_ yang datang, bawa buah-buahan dan segelas _wine_. Lalu ada satu lagi yang bawa jubah warna hitam dan err- mahkota.

"Heh, kau ini mau ngapain sih? Nyuruh aku duduk disini, lalu _maid_ -mu itu bawa bawa jubah, mahkota sama apalah itu. Kau ini mau ngapain, Fugaku?"

"Halah, kau ini diam saja lah. Matsuri, Shion! Pakaikan jubah dan mahkota itu kepadanya!"

"B-baik!" Jawab mereka.

 _ **[Minato Mencari Jodoh by Vivianne Ruskov]**_

"E-eeh! Apa-apaan kau ini Fugaku!" Lalu aku dipakaikan jubah dan mahkota itu secara paksa oleh kedua orang perempuan yang si Fugaku panggil Matsuri sama Shion itu.

"Hehe, kau sabar sedikit To."

"Tch. Aneh-aneh saja."

"Ehehe."

"Kamu itu nyuruh aku kesini buat apaan? Tadi pagi-pagi telpon aku lalu aku kesini dipaksa untuk jadi kayak beginian, Fugaku."

"Kamu akan jadi raja, To."

"HAH? MANA ADA RAJA JAMAN SEKARANG?! ADANYA JUGA PRESIDEN NAMANYA PAK HIRUZEN SARUTOBI, TAHU!"

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu, kok. Cuma buat hari ini aja."

Lalu si Fugaku itu pergi entah kemana. Kursi singgasanaku diputar oleh kedua orang tadi secara paksa. Tch, dasar.

Dan seketika lampu menjadi gelap. Yang tersisa adalah lampu sorot berwarna warni. Aku ingin melihat ke belakang, tetapi ditahan oleh kedua perempuan sangar itu. Lalu aku diam-diam berdiri tanpa diketahui mereka dan menengok ke belakang.

"FUGAKU! DASAR KAU! KENAPA BANYAK SEKALI PEREMPUAN DISINI!? BAKAAA!"

"Untuk mencarikanmu jodoh, Minato. Aku kasihan melihat kamu nggak punya pacar."

Wat. De. Hek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[I met a girl and i fall in love with her. But i don't know who's her name and everything about her.]**_

 _ **-Minato says to Kushina.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Minato Mencari Jodoh Written By Vivianne Ruskov/ Monday, December 21th/ 11.54 AM.]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Minato Mencari Jodoh Is To Be Continued.]**_


	2. Rencana Payah Fugaku dan Mahasiswi Baru

_**Saya sudah membalas review kalian satu persatu. Silahkan cek PM kalian. :D**_

 _ **I never take any profit from any fict.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **[Naruto By Mashashi Kishimoto.]**_

"HAH? MANA ADA RAJA JAMAN SEKARANG?! ADANYA JUGA PRESIDEN NAMANYA PAK HIRUZEN SARUTOBI, TAHU!"

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu, kok. Cuma buat hari ini aja."

Lalu si Fugaku itu pergi entah kemana. Kursi singgasanaku diputar oleh kedua orang tadi secara paksa. Tch, dasar.

Dan seketika lampu menjadi gelap. Yang tersisa adalah lampu sorot berwarna warni. Aku ingin melihat ke belakang, tetapi ditahan oleh kedua perempuan sangar itu. Lalu aku diam-diam berdiri tanpa diketahui mereka dan menengok ke belakang.

"FUGAKU! DASAR KAU! KENAPA BANYAK SEKALI PEREMPUAN DISINI!?"

"Untuk mencarikanmu jodoh, Minato. Aku kasihan melihat kamu nggak punya pacar."

Wat. De. Hek.

 _ **[Alternate Universe.]**_

"Membosankan sekali tahu, Fugaku."

"Kau sabarlah, siapa tahu ada yang cocok denganmu. Nah, jika kau menyukai seseorang, kau bilang lolos. Dan jika kau tidak menyukainya, kau bilang lanjut."

"Tidak akan, Fugaku. Aku hanya akan bilang lanjut sampai aku bertemu dengan manusia bermarga Uzumaki." Balasku sambil menatap jijik perempuan-perempuan yang memandangiku dengan _lebay_ itu.

"Tch, kau ini keras kepala sekali, sih. Uzumaki itu sudah tidak ada, To. Mereka sudah punah total. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka. Jika kau bertemu dengan manusia bermarga Uzumaki, kau harus kembali lagi kesini."

"Hn. Aku memang begini. Cepatlah, ini membosankan sekali. Aku tidak akan mau kembali kesini, tahu!"

"Awas kau kalau bertemu manusia bermarga Uzumaki." Ancamnya dengan menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di wajahku. Aku hanya sweatdrop melihatnya seperti itu.

Lalu akupun menjadi seperti raja yang mencari jodoh saja. Lihatlah, mereka satu persatu menampilkan, memamerkan kemampuan dan kecantikan (Yang menurutku tidak cantik sama sekali.) Bahkan ada yang berani-beranian memakai pakaian kurang bahan dan dengan tidak sopannya err- menari erotis di depanku. Hanya ada satu gadis di pikiranku, Gadis berambut merah itu.

Gadis pertama. Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna kuning, bermata abu-abu dan aneh.

"Namaku Ryuu Hanagawa. Umurku 27 tahun, aku suka sekali memasak dan berdandan. Aku bersekolah di-"

"Lanjut."

Gadis kedua. Berkacamata, kelihatan menyebalkan dan.. Jelek.

"NAMAKU ARISU TAKAMURA! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU MINATOO!"

"LANJUT LANJUUT!" Teriakku karena dia belum apa-apa saja sudah berisik.

Gadis ketiga. Berambut hitam panjang, berkawat gigi- APA?!

"Namaku Miyu Hanabi. Umurku dua puluh satu. Hobiku membaca-

"LANJUT!'

Gadis keempat. Berambut ungu gelap sepinggang dan matanya err- _Pink_?

"Namaku Yukko Kanahara. Aku seorang _otaku._ Dan-"

"Lanjut." Aku benci otaku.

Gadis kelima. Nerd.

"Lanjut."

Gadis kesepuluh. Manja.

"Lanjut."

Gadis ke-limabelas. Payah dan pemalu.

"Lanjut."

Gadis ke-tigapuluh. Berani-beraninya ia memelukku.

"LANJUT!"

Gadis ke- empat puluh lima. Dan.. Ini dia yang tadi menari erotis seperti orang gila. Hah..

"LANJUT! ORANG GILA BAKA!"

Gadis ke-lima puluh.

"Lanjut." Ia hanya diam saja.

"Emm.. Minato. Sudah habis." Ucap Fugaku.

 _ **[Warn : Typo(s), rush, bahasa tidak konsisten, etc.**_ _ **Don't like? Go away and don't read or flaming.]**_

Hah, selesai juga penderitaanku selama ini. Bayangkan, ada lima puluh gadis yang ingin memikat hatimu tetapi mereka jelek-jelek semua dan tidak ada yang pas dengen seleramu. Menjengkelkan, pasti.

"Aku mau pulang, Fugaku."

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

Aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu daritadi untuk membalas Fugaku. Seharusnya rumahku arahnya di sebelah kiri. Tapi aku berbalik arah ke sebelah kanan.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

Akupun mengetuk pintu rumah seseorang.

"Ya, masuk?" Suara seorang wanita terdengar.

"Mikoto. Apakah kau bisa membantuku?" Lalu seorang wanita keluar dari balik pintu.

"Hn, ya. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Hn, baiklah. Membalaskan penderitaanku. Tapi kau harus masuk ke sungai."

"Gampang."

 _ **[Genre : Romance, Humor, slight Friendship .]**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mikoto berpura-pura berteriak histeris.

"FUGAKUU! KELUAR KAU DARI RUMAHMUU! KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MELEMPAR PACARMU KE SUNGAI!" Ucapku sambil menggendong Mikoto dan bersiap-siap melemparnya ke sungai.

"FUGAKU! TOLONG AKUU!" Teriak Mikoto untuk mengambil inisiatif Fugaku ke luar rumah.

"M-Mi.. Mi- MIKOTO!"

 _ **BYURR**_

"MINATOOOO!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Fugaku memerah seperti cabe. Asal jangan _cabe-cabean._

Lalu akupun melempar kue tart murahan yang tadi kubeli di supermarket bersama Mikoto ke arah wajah si Fugaku. Dan, _Voila!_ Wajah Fugaku berlumuran _whip cream_ dengan tidak elitnya. Mikoto tertawa terbahak-bahak dan segera melempar tomat yang ia beli di supermarket juga ke wajah Fugaku. Tomatnya menempel pada wajahnya, 'lho.

YA! INI HARI KESIALANKU SEKALIGUS HARI KESIALAN FUGAKU! MWAHAHAHA! Batinku.

"MINATO! MIKOTOOO!"

"HAHAHAHA FUGAKU! _KARMA DOES EXIST!"_ Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Fugaku.

Aku pun segera menolong Mikoto yang sengaja kuceburkan ke air. Lalu si Mikoto itupun dengan bahagianya berjalan ke arah Fugaku dan memeluknya. "SAMPAI JUMPA, MIKOTO! DAN KAU JUGA, TOMAT!" Teriakku. Aku kabur untuk menghindari amukan Fugaku sekaligus pulang untuk segera beristirahat. Ini sudah jam tujuh malam.

 _ **[A MinaKushi slight FugaMikoFict.]**_

 _ **Kushina's side.**_

Di sebuah ruang _Dojo_ di tempat _Dojo_ desa Konoha, terdengar suara pukulan, tendangan, rintihan dan teriakan. Rupanya ada dua orang gadis yang sama-sama berambut merah sedang berlatih atau err- bertengkar?

"HYAAAAAAA!"  
 _ **BRUK**_

"Kau lemah, Kushina. Tak seperti yang kubayangkan." Ucap seorang wanita berambut merah yang memakai pakaian karate berwarna hitam serta bersabuk hitam dan berkacamata yang merupakan kakak kandungnya. Ia sudah mendapat gelar _Shido-in_ di dunia Karate. Sementara Kushina? Ia masih bergelar _Kyoren._

"A-argh.. Sa-sakit, _Nii-san_.. Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ucapnya sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir mungilnya.

"Hn. Jika kau ingin betul-betul mengalahkanku, BERLATIHLAH!" Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di bagian kata 'Berlatihlah.'

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. A- ak.. aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Karin."

"Hanya dalam mimpimu."

 _ **BUAGH**_

Satu pukulan telak di wajah Kushina yang sudah lebam dan babak belur karena kakak kandungnya sendiri. Kushina pun jatuh terbanting di lantai.

 _ **GUBRAK**_

"Ha ha ha, kau lemah. Uzumaki Kushina."

Kushina pun mengerang kesakitan dan masih tetap di posisi jatuhnya yang tidak elit. Ia menunggu tenaganya berkumpul serta saat yang tepat untuk menghajar kakak kandungnya yang brengsek ini.

"Ayo bangun, lawan aku." Tantang Karin.

"..."

"Ayo! Jangan lemah seperti itu!"

"..."

"LAWAN AKU DASAR PENGECUT!" Habis sudah kesabaran Kushina untuk kakaknya. Semua tenaganya sudah terkumpul.

" _SPARTAAAAAA!"_

 _ **BUAGH**_

 _ **DUGH**_

 _ **CRANG**_

 _ **BRUKK**_

"ITTAAAI!"

Tiga pukulan telak di wajah, perut dan punggung sang Uzumaki Karin. Bonus, kacamata miliknya pecah. Sekarang ia terhempas tak berdaya dan menembus _fiber_ dari plastik di ruang latihan _Dojo_ sebelah kanan dari ruang _Dojo_ mereka berkelahi.

Kushina merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Karin. "Hn. Kau yang minta aku kalahkan 'kan, Uzumaki Karin. Dasar pengecut," Ucapnya sambil menampilkan _evil smirk_ andalannya. Lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan berhenti sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia pun melihat ke belakang.

" _Karma does exist, Uzumaki Karin."_

Sepertinya ucapanmu berjodoh dengan seseorang, Kushina.

Lalu Kushina melenggang pergi meninggalkan karin yang sekarat di ruang _Dojo._

 _ **[Vivianne Ruskov Proudly Present]**_

 _ **Monday, 07.00 AM.**_

"Hoaam.." Hari ini aku berangkat kuliah. Aku berada di kampus dari jam delapan sampai jam tiga. Aku mengambil jurusan Psikologi dan Teknik Sipil. Akupun segera mandi dan bersiap, memakai kemeja putih, celana bahan berwarna hitam dan jas yang berlambang _Konoha University._ Tak lupa aku segera sarapan dan berangkat memakai mobil Rolls Royce. Yah, karena sepedaku sudah menjadi rongsokan sekarang.

 _ **Konoha University**_

"Minato, kau dipanggil oleh dekan

"Minato." Panggil Inoichi. Ia kuliah di jurusan yang sama denganku, Teknik Sipil.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu,tidak."

"Apa?"

"Ada mahasiswi baru yang akan masuk jurusan Teknik Sipil. Kau sudah tahu kabarnya belum?" Ucapnya.

"Hmm, belum. Eh, dia seorang wanita ya?"

"Tch, Minato, Minato. Mana ada seorang siswi adalah pria."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Tumben kau tertarik soal wanita. Setahuku, ia adalah pemenang kejuaraan Internasional Karate, Aikido dan Taekwondo sebanyak 79 kali. Dan kau perlu tahu, ia hanya satu-satunya mahasiswi di jurusan kita."

"Hehe, aku penasaran."

"Baiklah.. Yang terakhir aku tahu.. Ia berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki yang telah punah saat perang ninja ke-2.

"A-APA?!" __

 _ **[Minato Mencari Jodoh by Vivianne Ruskov]**_

Aku mengingat kata-kataku. _"Tidak akan, Fugaku. Aku hanya akan bilang lanjut sampai aku bertemu dengan manusia bermarga Uzumaki."_

 **UZUMAKI**

 **UZUMAKI!**

 **UZUMAKI!**

"Halah, gawat Inoichi."

"Gawat kenapa?"

"Jangan kasihtau si Fugaku kalau aku misalnya bertemu wanita Uzumaki itu."

"Lha emangnya kenapa?"

"Tch, aku mempunyai taruhan."

"Hn?"

"Oke, baiklah akan kuceritakan."

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Membosankan sekali tahu, Fugaku."_

" _Kau sabarlah, siapa tahu ada yang cocok denganmu. Nah, jika kau menyukai seseorang, kau bilang lolos. Dan jika kau tidak menyukainya, kau bilang lanjut."_

" _Tidak akan, Fugaku. Aku hanya akan bilang lanjut sampai aku bertemu dengan manusia bermarga Uzumaki." Balasku sambil menatap jijik perempuan-perempuan yang memandangiku dengan lebay itu._

" _Tch, kau ini keras kepala sekali, sih. Uzumaki itu sudah tidak ada, To. Mereka sudah punah total. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka. Jika kau bertemu dengan manusia bermarga Uzumaki, kau harus kembali lagi kesini."_

" _Hn. Aku memang begini. Cepatlah, ini membosankan sekali. Aku tidak akan mau kembali kesini, tahu!"_

" _Awas kau kalau bertemu manusia bermarga Uzumaki."_

 _ **Flashback end.**_

"Oo.. Jadi begitu. Baiklah. Ohya, satu lagi Minato."

"Apalagi?"

"Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna merah."

"A-a.. APA?!"

D-diakah yang menolongku kemarin?!

 _Holy. Shit. Goddamit._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Maybe you don't know who i am. But i hoping someday you will know all about me. I will always watching at you and i will always waiting for you 'till we love one each other.]**_

 _ **-Kushina says to Minato.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **. [Minato Mencari Jodoh Written By Vivianne Ruskov/ Tuesday, December 22th 2015./ 18.25 PM.]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Minato Mencari Jodoh Is To Be Continued.]**_


	3. Uzumaki Kushina & Universitas Konoha

"Oo.. Jadi begitu. Baiklah. Ohya, satu lagi Minato."

"Apalagi?"

"Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna merah."

"A-a.. APA?!"

D-diakah yang menolongku kemarin?!

 _Holy. Shit. Goddamit._

 _ **Naruto By Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Alternate Universe.**_

 _ **Warn : Typo(s), rush, bahasa tidak konsisten, etc.**_

 _ **Don't like?**_ _ **Go away and don't read or flaming.**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Humor, slight Friendship.**_

 _ **A MinaKushi slight FugaMikoFict.**_

 _ **Vivianne Ruskov Proudly Present**_

 _ **Minato Mencari Jodoh by Vivianne Ruskov**_

"He-heh..Ha.. A-a.. Ap-.. Apa- APA.. APAAAA!"

"Kenapa sih kau ini, Minato? Aneh sekali. Kau _phobia_ kepada rambut merah ya? Tenang saja, dia itu bukan _Sadako_ atau _Onna_ kok."

"T-ti.. Tttt- tidak.."

"Hah, kau ini aneh-aneh saja hari ini. Ohya, tadi Shikaku bilang 'kan kau dipanggil dekan."

"Oh-eh? Iya.."

Akupun langsung segera berlari menjauhi Inoichi dan menemui dekan Fakultas Ilmu Teknik Sipil di ruangannya. Astaga, bukannya aku takut pada si gadis berambut merah itu. Melainkan rambutnya itu.. Indah. Aku hanya malu dan grogi saja saat bertemu dengan orang yang kusukai. Kalian pasti pernah mengalaminya, 'kan? Itu adalah hal wajar. Dan.. Sangkin malunya bisa-bisa aku akan pingsan. Aku tidak akan seperti si Fugaku kalau ketemu sama orang yang dia suka, dia akan menggoda orang tersebut sampai mukanya merah kayak' kepiting rebus. Haduuh.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

"Masuk!"

"Apakah Orochimaru- _sensei_ memanggil saya?" Orochimaru, dekan fakultas teknik sipil sekaligus dosen yang mengajar di jurusan itu juga.

"Hn. Duduklah."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu,?"

"Hn. Kau kuminta untuk membimbing seorang anak baru, Minato. Ia akan datang jam 9 pagi ini." Hah? Jangan-jangan si rambut merah itu lagi. Bisa dibanting sampai babak belur aku nanti karena mengingat ia pemegang sabuk hitam dan hah.. Ia pasti Garang. Belum nanti aku pingsan karena malu. Aku bisa diketawain sama Fugaku dkk dah.

"E-eeh? A.. Anak.. Baru?" Jawabku.

"Ya."

"Ta... Tapi... Ttt- Tapitapitapi.. Itukan tugasnya..." Anak baru? Huh, _no way._ Nanti saya kena banting _senseeei_..

 _ **BRAK**_

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN KAU DENGAR!" Huft.. Dasar rektor galak. Orochimaru- _sensei_ itu kayak apalah itu galak dan seremnya gak ketulungan.

"Iya pak.." Akupun menjawabnya dengan lesu. Tch, aku kan juga anak baru di kampus ini. Umurku juga masih 18. Aku baru masuk kuliah kok err- dua? Tiga minggu yang lalu tepatnya. Dan masih di-ospek sama senior galak bak buaya kelaparan. Dan jika sudah sebulan yaitu minggu depan, kami akan mengadakan _prom_ untuk merayakan kebebasan kami dari senior galak. Dan semua dana dan keperluan pesta ditanggung oleh senior. Ha ha ha..

"Hn. Tugasmu adalah mengenalkan seluruh isi kampus, para dosen dan kelas dimana ia akan belajar, dan kebetulan aku memanggilmu karena dia akan mengambil jurusan Teknik Sipil. Kau juga mengambil jurusan itu, 'kan. Dan terakhir tugasmu adalah mengawasinya. Karena ia adalah satu-satunya mahasiswi di jurusanmu."

"B.. Bbb.. Ba.. Baiklah.." Aku sangat gugup. Rasanya aku mau membanting kepalaku sendiri ke pintu ruangan dekan Pak Orochimaru ini.

"Satu lagi."

"Y-ya?"

"Ia adalah salah satu keturunan Uzumaki yang bertahan dari perang ninja. Aku juga sempat heran. Uzumaki itu bisa dibilang sudah 'punah'."

"Salah satu? Berarti ada yang lain, _sensei_?"

"Hn. Salah satunya adalah saudari perempuannya yang bernama Uzumaki.. Karen? Atau.. Kare? Karan? Keran mungkin?"

"Hehehe, _sensei_. Mana ada nama orang Keran." Si Pak Orochimaru punya selera humor juga, ya.

"Hn. Oh ya. Karin. Uzumaki Karin."

"Jadi mereka itu kakak beradik, _sensei_?"

"Hn. Saudara kandung pula. Rambutnya juga sama-sama merah. Mereka hampir bisa dibilang kembar. Tapi bedanya Karin, kakaknya memakai kacamata. Mereka diangkat anak dan diasuh oleh keluarga Senju yang selama ini mendukung kampus untuk menyelenggarakan berbagai acara."

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Apa kakaknya berkuliah disini juga?"

"Tidak. Kakaknya sudah bekerja menjadi kepala _chef_ di salah satu restoran terkenal. Dan kakaknya itu tidak suka dengan adiknya sendiri."

"Umm.. Boleh aku tahu berapa umur mahasiswi itu, _sensei_?"

"Sama denganmu." Berarti 18, dong?

"Baiklah."

"Hn. Kembalilah ke kelas." Aku pun segera berdiri dari kursi di ruangan itu.

"Baikl-"

"Minato."

"Eh, iya?"

"Panggil ia dengan nama Senju, bukan Uzumaki. Catat itu." Kenapa, ya? Padahal teman-teman satu kampus sudah mengetahui namanya itu Uzumaki.

"Ya pak." Akupun bukannya kembali ke kelas melainkan ke parkiran VIP untuk mengambil _smartphone_ ku yang ketinggalan di mobil Lykan Hypersport putih kesayanganku. Hah, aku harus siap-siap untuk mengenalkan kampus dan blablabla kepada gadis Uzu- Senju itu. Jam sembilan.

 _ **Minato Mencari Jodoh**_

 _ **KUSHINA'S SIDE AT SENJU MANSION, 08.35 AM.**_

Aku berada di Senju _Mansion_ yang juga merupakan tempat tinggalku. Senju _Mansion_ terdiri dari 6 lantai. Lantai pertama terdapat halaman 10 hektar yang memiliki bangku taman dan lampu taman, air mancur, garasi yang dapat menampung kira-kira 25 mobil, pos satpam, gerbang, serambi, lobby, _lift_ , tangga, perpustakaan, _Greenhouse_ dan ruang tamu.

Lantai dua adalah tempat khusus untuk tamu. Terdapat 5 kamar tidur tamu termasuk kamar mandi kecil di dalamnya, bar khusus untuk tamu, ruang yang terdapat _sofa_ serta televisi, tangga, _lift_ dan balkon.

Lantai tiga adalah tempat khusus untuk _maid_ yang terdiri bar kecil, ruang _sofa_ untuk bersantai, 5 kamar tidur _maid_ termasuk kamar mandi kecil di dalamnya, ruang mencuci dan menjemur pakaian, ruang untuk menyeterika pakaian, gudang, ruang untuk alat-alat kebersihan, balkon, dan tangga tetapi tidak memiliki _lift._

Lantai empat adalah tempat khusus untuk keluarga. Memiliki ruang keluarga yang terdapat televisi dan _sofa,_ ruang makan, _pantry, bar,_ ruang kerja ayah, ruang musik [di dalamnya terdapat hampir seluruh jenis alat musik ada.] yang merupakan tempat favoritku juga, ruang gym, 1 kamar mandi, balkon, tangga dan _lift._

Lantai lima adalah tempat pribadi untuk keluarga. Terdapat kamar kesayanganku yang bergaya Victoria, kamar ayah dan ibu, kamar Karin dan masing-masing kamar terdapat kamar mandi mewah yang terdapat _bathtub, shower_ dan wastafel. Juga terdapat balkon di sekeliling lantai lima, tangga dan _lift._

Dan yang terakhir, lantai lima. Ini adalah ruangan tertutup yang terbuat dari kaca anti peluru dan atapnya dapat dibuka sehingga kita dapat mengadakan _pool party_ dan bersantai khusus untuk keluarga. Terdapat _lift,_ tangga, _Jacuzzi,_ ruang _spa,_ kolam renang, dan pinggirnya terdapat panggangan daging dan beberapa kursi yang memiliki meja dan payung diatasnya, kamar mandi kecil dan di sekelilingnya terdapat tanaman dan tirai putih untuk menutupi kaca. Mewah sekali _mansion_ Senju, bukan?

Aku terbangun di kamarku yang bercat putih. Akupun segera mandi dan siap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Aku memakai celana jeans abu-abu tua, tanktop hitam yang tidak menutupi perut dan ditutupi dengan kemeja bercorak kotak-kotak warna merah-putih-hitam yang agak kebesaran dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku serta tidak dikancing dan sepatu _army boots_ hitam bertali. Rambut merah sepunggungku digerai. Aku mengambil _orchid foundation_ dan mengoleskannya di wajahku. Lalu aku mengambil Oriflame _grape lipgloss_ dan mengoleskannya di bibirku. Dan terakhir, aku membawa tas _backpack_ berwarna _hazel._ Akupun segera membuka pintu untuk ke bawah.

 _KRIEET_

"Kushina, siap untuk hari pertama kuliah?" Tanya Senju Hashirama yang merupakan err- Ayah angkatku yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku sambil melipat tangannya. Ia memperhatikanku dari kepala sampai kaki dengan tatapan menilai.

"Iya, ayah. Baru aja aku buka pintu kamar. Eh, ada _Tou-san_ yang pagi-pagi udah ganteng saja." Pujiku, emang ganteng banget. Kemeja biru muda berlengan panjang, celana bahan berwarna hitam dan sepatu _pantofel_ hitam mengkilat. Haah, siapa cewek yang ga klepek-klepek ngeliatnya?

"Hn, baiklah _Arigatou_. _Kaa-san_ mu sudah membuatkanmu _Takoyaki_ dan _Omusubi_. Semuanya sudah di meja makan." Ucapnya sambil meyeringai seksi.

"Oke. Mau makan bareng, yah?"

"Hn. Boleh."

 _ **Minato Mencari Jodoh**_

Kamipun segera berjalan menuruni _lift_ ke lantai 4. Aku segera menarik kursi dan sarapan. Ibu sudah membuatkan makanan Jepang kesukaan kami.

" _Ittadakimasu_."

"Hn. _Ittadakimasu_."

Kamipun makan dengan keheningan. Oke, akan kujelaskan tentang keluarga Senju.

Keluarga Senju adalah keluarga bangsawan yang makmur, disiplin, sopan dan mendidik keturunannya dengan sangat baik sehingga menjadi manusia yang berkualitas. Dan mereka semua rata-rata awet muda. Mendidik dengan tindakan, bukan dengan perkataan sehingga tidak banyak omong. Mulai dari cara berbicara, etika, kesopanan, prestasi, dan sampai dengan cara memimpin orang lain. Kuncinya, kita harus memimpin diri sendiri terlebih dahulu jika ingin memimpin orang lain. Ah, pokoknya yang terlahir dari keluarga ini harus bersyukur.

Dan aku jelasin ayah Hashi. Ayah Hashi itu punya adik laki-laki yang bernama paman Senju Tobirama yang menjadi Menteri Kehutanan. Dan adik perempuan yang bernama bibi Senju Tsunade yang memiliki rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang dan memiliki cabang hampir di seluruh Jepang. Oke, ayah Hashirama itu pertama tama ganteng luar binasa ngalah-ngalahin dewa Mitologi Yunani. Dan dia itu awet muda. Camkan itu, **awet muda.** Atau bisa dibilang _Immortal_. Hahaha, padahal umurnya sudah mau beranjak 46. Kedua, sifatnya berkharisma, bertanggungjawab, berjiwa pemimpin, _cool,_ ngga banyak omong, disiplin, suaranya _baritone_ tapi aduh seksi. Ayah itu juga bertutur kata yang sopan, orangnya perhatian tapi gak cerewet, de el el. Siapa yang ga suka sama dia sih? Tambah lagi ayah itu pengusaha hebat. Dia mempunyai perusahaan yang bergerak di segala bidang teknologi dan otomotif dan cabang perusahaannya ada di banyak tempat. Dan jangan lupakan yang satu ini, dia itu jenius. IQ-nya mencapai 190. Ayah menguasai 5 bahasa sekaligus dengan lancar mulai ari bahasa Jepang, bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa Jerman dan bahasa Latin. Udahlah, sempurna dia. Ayah itu sayang banget sama aku daripada sama Karin. Haaah, aku serasa di surga kalau ada diaa.

Sekarang kujelasin tentang Ibu Mito. Sebelum ibu menikah sama ayah, namanya Akasuna Mito. Dan sekarang ibu sudah resmi jadi Senju Mito. Dia itu _blogger, novelist,_ jurnalis dan model terkenal. Dan dia itu dulu pemenang Miss Japan 20 tahun yang lalu. Wajahnya itu cantik kayak dewi. Dan umurnya sekarang 42. Beda 4 tahun dengan ayah. Ibu sepertinya lebih perhatian sama Karin daripada denganku. Ibu memiliki adik laki-laki yang bernama Akasuna Nagato, seorang pemilik perkebunan cokelat, kopi, teh, tomat, buah-buahan dan lainnya. Dan anaknya bernama Akasuna Sasori yang merupakan kakak sepupuku yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku dan sudah berkuliah di Universitas Konoha di jurusan Teknik Fisika dan aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat aku kecil dan aku sudah lupa bagaimana mukanya. Dan akhirnya aku akan bertemu dengannya karena aku satu kampus dengan dia. Udahlah, sekian penjelasanku yang blablabla ini.

 _ **Minato Mencari Jodoh**_

Setelah selesai sarapan, akupun mengambilkan dua gelas air putih untukku dan ayah. Akupun duduk di kursi makan dan minum.

" _Arigatou,_ Kushina- _chan._ Ada yang ingin _Tou-san_ bicarakan denganmu."

"Hn. Silahkan, _Tou-san._ "

"Begini. Ini soal pakaianmu."

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan pakaianku, _Tou-san?"_

"Hn. Kurang pantas untuk ke kampus. Kau bisa digoda laki-laki karena pakaianmu yang terbuka atau malah hal yang buruk terjadi padamu."

" _Tou-san_ tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Ganti."

" _What?"_

" _Change your clothes_."

" _No, dad._ Aku bisa menjaga diri dengan ilmu bela diriku. Tenang saja, _dad."_

"Hn. Peluk ayah dulu."

"H- ha.. HA?" Astaganagabinledigaga.. Seorang Senju minta dipeluk? _KILL ME NEPTUNUS!_

"Hn."

"Aa- ulangi lagi, _tou-san_?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan."

"Baiklah.."

Belum apa-apa, ayah sudah memelukku duluan. Hah.. Ayah yang romantis.

"Hn. Kau boleh memakai pakaian itu."

"I-iya. _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ dan Karin- _nii_ kemana?"

"Mereka sedang berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan ke pasar tradisional. Dan katanya Karin ingin mengganti kacamatanya dengan lensa mata. Kacamatanya pecah."

"Oh.." Halah, gawat.. Ayah bisa tahu nih kalau aku nonjok kacamatanya Karin no _baka._ Gaswat.. GASWAAT! Eh maksudku gawat.

"Oh iya, Kushina _-chan."_

"Ya?"

"Maaf _tou-san_ tidak dapat mengantarmu ke kampus hari ini. _Tou-san_ ada rapat perusahaan mendadak karena sebentar lagi perusahaan Senju Corp. akan berulangtahun yang ke-21. Dan.. Jika kau masuk ke kampus, tunjukanlah ini semua kepada rektor dan dekan kampusmu." Huft.. Aman. Ayah menyerahkan kartu yang bertanda Senju Corporation dan apalah itu kertas-kertas penting. Aku pun segera menerimanya.

"Aa, _arigatou._ Aku akan berangkat sendiri, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Maaf sekali ya, Kushina _-chan._ Padahal ini hari pertamamu sebagai mahasiswi."

" _No problem, dad._ "

"Hn. Ayo ke garasi."

Kami beranjak dari meja makan menuju garasi mobil menuruni _lift._ Sesampainya kami di _lobby,_ kami disambut oleh beberapa _maid._ Akhirnya kami membuka pintu garasi dan memilih mobil mana yang ingin dipakai. Emm.. Mobil di garasi ada 8. Ada Rolls-Royce mobil kesayangan ayah, Ferrari F60 America kesayangan ibu, Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse koleksiku, Zenvo ST1 kesayangan Karin no _baka_ , Nissan GTR yang dibawa pergi ibu dan Karin no _baka_ , Vellfire untuk sekeluarga, Henessey Venom GT koleksiku dan yang terakhir mobil kesayanganku, Lamborghini Veneno Roadster berwarna merah-hitam. Intinya sebagian besar adalah koleksiku.

" _Tou-san,_ ingin naik mobil yang mana?"

"Rolls-Royce saja. Kau yang mana?"

"Ehehe.. Yang kesayanganku saja, _Tou-san."_

"Hn. Hati-hati."

"Iya, ayah." Ayah pun mengambil kunci mobil Lamborghini Veneno Roadster milikku dan aku segera mengambilnya. Ayah memasuki mobil Rolls Royce-nya dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Satpam rumah kita, Juugo segera membukakan gerbang. Ayah dengan mobil Rolls-Royce -nya melaju ke jalan raya dan meng-klakson mobilnya sebagai tanda pamit.

 _ **Minato Mencari Jodoh**_

Aku segera memasuki mobilku dan menyalakan mesin. Akupun segela mengebut dalam kecepatan 100km/ jam ke arah jalan raya. Ohya, sangkin asyiknya memperkenalkan orang lain aku jadi lupa untuk mengenalkan diri sendiri.

Coeg, kenalin namaku Uzumaki Kushina atau lebih tepatnya Senju Kushina. Aku diajarkan etika de el el kaya anak bangsawan pokoknya termasuk cara berjalan yang elegan. Jadi ceritanya aku bisa ada di keluarga Senju itu karena Karin dan aku sebelumnya diserahkan dari pemerintah pada umur 4 tahun dan untuk diasuh keluarga Senju berhubung keluarga Senju adalah keluarga yang paling makmur di Jepang dan Uzumaki adalah keluarga yang sangat dilindungi karena hanya ada kami berdua yaitu aku dan Karin. Haish..

Umm.. Soal hobi aku akan bahas salah satu.

 _ **FLASHBACK : ON**_

Konoha Circuit, 23.42 PM.

" _FINALIST OF KONOHA DRIFT PLEASE GET READY!"_

" _THREE!"_

 _ **BRRRUUUMMMMMM**_

" _TWO!"_

 _ **BBRRRRRUUUUUMMMMMM**_

" _ONE!"_

 _ **WWUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH**_

Di sirkuit balap Konoha, terdapat dua orang yang menge- _drift_ mobil _sport_ masing-masing dengan kecepatan penuh. Anehnya, kedua finalis tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki dan satunya lagi seorang perempuan. Yang laki-laki bernama Utakata. Parasnya tampan, rambut hitam yang menutupi setengah mukanya membingkai muka gantengnhya, tubuhnya yang _sixpack_ dan sangat lelaki dibalut oleh jeans hitam, sepatu _sport_ berwarna biru, kemeja hitam dengan dua kancing atasnya terbuka, berlengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku. Matanya yang tajam bak elang menatap datar dan lurus ke depan. Tangannya memutar-mutar roda setir mobil _sport_ Pagani Huayra miliknya.

Sementara yang perempuan, rambut merahnya ia ikat tinggi. Parasnya juga sangat manis, namun sepertinya.. Tingkahnya agak liar. Tubuhnya seksi bak gitar spanyol dibalut oleh celana _hotpants_ berwarna putih dan kaus hitam polos berlengan panjang tipis yang memperlihatkan bahu kirinya. Kakinya jenjangnya yang seputih susu dibalut oleh _army boots_ yang mencapai setengah dari betis mulusnya. Ialah.. Kushina Uzumaki. Mata biru lautnya menatap fokus ke depan dan tangannya dengan sangat lincah membanting setir mobil Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse miliknya. Mobilnya masih mulus tanpa lecet setitikpun.

Keduanya saling membalap satu sama lain demi memperebutkan _Konoha Drift thRopy_ yang juga biasa disebut KDR. KDR adalah penghargaan berbentuk piala yang terbuat dari berlian 100% asli. Satu meter lagi sang gadis Uzumaki akan mencapai garis _finish_ dan..

" _UZUMAKI KUSHINA IS THE WINNER OF KONOHA DRIFT! "_

"Hn, akhirnya _Konoha Drift Trophy_ menjadi milikku."

 _ **FLASHBACK : OFF**_

Nah, kalian udah tau kan hobiku yang pertama? Balapan. Dan piala KDRnya kusimpan di lemari pakaianku. Sudahlah, aku malas membicarakan selanjutnya. Aku beri saja biodataku untuk dibaca kalian.

 **BIODATA**

 _ **Nama : Uzumaki Kushina/ Senju Kushina.**_

 _ **Tempat/Tanggal Lahir. : Jepang, Shibuya/ 10 Juli.**_

 _ **Nama Ayah : Senju Hashirama.**_

 _ **Nama Ibu : Akasuna Mito.**_

 _ **Nama Kakak/ Adik : Uzumaki Karin/ Senju Karin.**_

 _ **Makanan Kesukaan : Takoyaki, Omusubi, Dorayaki, Lasagna & Sate.**_

 _ **Minuman Kesukaan : Matcha, Earl Grey Tea, Latte, Sake & Air Mineral.**_

 _ **Hobiku : Belajar Bela Diri, Mengoleksi Mobil Sport dan Balapan, Berkelahi dengan Karin, Membaca buku Sejarah, Biologi dan Fisika termasuk Membaca Buku Apa Saja, Belajar Tentang Etika Kebangsawanan, Latihan Menembak dengan senjata api Revolver dan masih banyak Lagi.**_

 _ **Tempat Kesukaan : Kamarku yang bergaya Victorian, Lantai 6 Mansion Senju dan Kampusku.**_

Oke, selanjutnya apalagi.. Kurasa sudah cukup perkenalanku. Dan beberapa hari ini aku masih mengingat cowok yang kutolong itu. Rambutnya itu kuning kayak orang _bule_ aja. Terus dia itu ganteng lah, ganteng ke-dua dari ayah. Iiih, semoga aku ketemu lagi sama dia. Hmm.. Terus apalagi ya. Oh, ya! Aku udah sampe di kampus baruku, _Konoha University. Konoha University_ itu sangat mewah bisa dibilang. Halamannya sangat luas, ada lapangan rumputnya, ada tujuh macam gedung, parkiran VIP, taman yang besar dan lumayan indah, tulisan " _WELCOME TO KONOHA UNIVERSITY"_ berserta lambangnya dan ada semacam 4 wajah manusia yang terukir di salah satu tembok raksasa. Dan.. Aku sedang mencari-cari parkiran khusus VIP yang merupakan parkiran mobil dosen, rektor, dekan dan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berperan di kampus seperti Komite Disiplin, dan lainnya.

 _ **BRRRUUUMMMMMM**_

"WANJIR GILA KENCENG BANGET TU MOBIL!"

"WOY KAMPRET! NYETIR YANG BENER!"

"MONYONG! HAMPIR GUA KETABRAK!"

Halah, banyak yang protes pula. Tch..

"SORI COEG! GUA UDAH BIASA KEBUT-KEBUTAN!" Balasku dengan nyaring. Ternyata di kampus ini ngomnong pake bahasa gaul, _toh._ Okee, aku ikutin cara mereka.

Dan akhirnya sampai juga di parkiran VIP. Hadeeh.. Amaan, ga kena bacok orang-orang tadi dah. Akupun memarkirkan mobilku di samping kiri mobil _sport_ mewah yang bermerek Lykan Hypersport berwarna putih [Aku hapal semua merek dan bentuk mobil.] dan di samping kananku itu mobil bermerek Lincoln MKX. Lumayan ya, kampus ini isinya orang-orang konglomerat. Akupun mengambil tas _backpack_ berwarna _hazel_ yang berada di _seat_ kosong di sebelah kananku berisi _smartphone-_ ku, ballpoint, buku catatan, kartu dan kertas yang tadi dikasih ayah, dompet dan karet rambut. Akupun melihat seorang pria... Hah?! Itu kan.. Yang pernah aku tolong.. Rambut kuning.. Ganteng.. Pake jas pula.. Nambah gantengnya.. _KILL ME NOW APOLLO!_ Dia membuka pintu mobil Lykan Hypersport putih yang ada di sebelah kiriku persis. Dia pemiliknya?! Terus kenapa kemaren dia nggak naik Lykan Hypersport aja? Malah naik sepeda _Onthel_! Halaaaah.. Udalah aku keluar mobil aja. Aku langsung membuka pintu mobil kesayanganku dengan menekan tombol _open_ di bagian kunci. Dan aku menutup lagi mobilku dengan menekan tombol _close_ juga di bagian kunci. Tch, aku harus menjaga sikap seperti ayahku jika di luar rumah.

 _ **Minato Mencari Jodoh**_

 _ **MINATO'S SIDE**_

Aku mencari-cari _smartphone_ ku yang berwarna hitam daritadi. Lalu aku menemukannya di bagian dasbor mobilku. Tch, sebenarnya aku malas ngambilnya. Dan ketika aku melihat di sebelah kananku, ada mobil _sport_ mewah- sangat mewah yang hanya diproduksi 9 unit di dunia ini. Lamborghini Veneno Roadster, disainnya sangat futuristik. Kalau kalian mau lihat, coba cari di internet. Akupun menutup pintu mobilku dengan tombol yang berada di kunci mobilku.

Akupun berjalan menggenggam _smartphone_ ku dan melihat.. Uzumaki itu! Haaaa, si rambut merah. A... Ap.. UAPAAAHHH?! Demi jigong Fugaku! Gadis Uzumaki itu! Barusan keluar dari _**MOBIL SPORT MAHAL YANG BERMEREK LAMBORGHINI VENENO ROADSTER BERKECEPATAN 355 KM/ JAM YANG HANYA DIPRODUKSI 9 UNIT SAJA. CATAT ITU!**_

Hah... Aku tidak percaya.. Ini pasti mimpi.. Ya, ini mimpi 'kok Minatoo... Ah, apa aku tampar saja, pipiku sendiri?

 _PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK_

Sakiiit..

Aku mengusap pipi yang tadi kutampar. Aku ngga percaya tadi. Masa seorang **cewek** mengendarai mobil yang kecepatannya 355 KM/ Jam?! Tch, gila.. Aku saja yang mengendarai Lykan Hypersport masih ugal-ugalan kok..

Okey, bek tu de red heir.

Gadis Uzumaki itu sumpah kayak bidadari pencabut nyawa. Ha ha ha, mana ada ya. Oke kita sebut aja dia si Merah. Penampilannya si Merah itu bikin orang kejang-kejang sumpah. Cara jalannya anggun banget, badannya kek gitar spanyol. Parasnya kayak bidadari. (Pencabut Nyawa.) Haish, tapi kok pakaiannya kayak.. Anak bandel ya? Pake kemeja kotak-kotak merah-putih-hitam (Lengannya digulung, kancingnya kebuka semua.) lalu celana jeans abu-abunya yang ada sobek-sobek di bagian lututnya, sepatu _boots_ tentara, dan.. Emm.. Itu dia pake tanktop tapi kok ngga sampe perut? (Setengah lah maksudku.) Sumpah, gayanya premanisme. Haah, bagaimanapun dia itu tetap cantik kok. Udah cantik, seksi pula, pemberani pula, jago karate pula, terus naik Lamborghini Veneno Roadster pula. Tomboy intinya lah.

Aku berjalan di belakang si Merah. Aku jaga jarak 2,5 meter biar nggak pingsan deket-deket dengannya. Huft..

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

Kushina berjalan dari parkiran VIP menuju _lift_ yang ada di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan ukuran lumayan besar dan terbuat dari kaca yang memiliki _sofa,_ televisi dan _vending machine._ Kushina pun membaca sebuah papan yang bertulisan berbagai ruang dan lokasinya. Matanya mencari-cari lokasi ruang rektor.

" _Gomen,_ apakah kau mahasiswi baru di jurusan Teknik Sipil?" Tanya seorang pria tamvan berambut kuning dan bermata _sapphire_ yang seingat Kushina adalah Minato namanya.

"Hn."

"Silahkan ikut aku."

Kushina pun mengikuti Minato ke dalam _lift_ dan ia melihat Minato menekan tombol lantai 10. Dan ia lihat, hanya ada 11 lantai di gedung rektorat ini.

Sesampainya di lantai 10, Kushina mengikuti Minato dari belakang. Kushina berusaha setengah mati menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya. Ia sangat malu bertemu dengan manusia berwajah tamvan di depannya ini. Tak heran waktu itu sampai ada Minato _Fans Club_ yang berisi _fansgirl bar-bar_ mengejar Minato dan ia menyelamatkannya. Hah, Kushina sedang membayangkan yang waktu itu rupanya.

"MINATOO! WE LOVE YOU FOREVEEER!"

Kushina melihat sekumpulan orang di lantai 10 gedung rektorat yang memakai jas berlambang Universitas Konoha dan memakai rok serta kaus kaki berlambang Universitas Konoha juga. Ia sudah menebak pasti _fansgirl bar-bar_ lagi. Minato yang ganteng ngalah-ngalahin Hashirama dan Cassanova itu segera dikerubungi _fansgirl_ nya dan koridor kelas. Para gadis gadis jomblo ngenes itu berteriak-teriak bagaikan Lutung yang baru Turun Gunung.

"MINATOOO NIKAHI AKUUU!"

"MINATOOO! KAU TAMPAN SEKALI"

"BEBEB MINATO GANTENG!"

"Tch. Mana itu si Merah?" Ucap Minato di tengah-tengah keramaian.

"Aduh, dia malah dikerubungi _fansclub_ nya lagi. Apa aku tinggalin dia ya? Tapi nanti kasian. Udahlah, tolongin ajalah kasiaan."

"Oke, ini dia. _One, two, three. Go._ "

Kushina pun segera berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya dengan menabrak-nabrak Minato FansClub dan menggapai tangan Minato yang tamvan itu. Minato menerima uluran tangan Kushina dan ia akhirnya terbebas dari kerumunan Minato FC.

"Minato." Kushina menatap pria tamvan di depannya ini.

"Terima... Kasih."

"Hn." Kushina tidak melepaskan tangan Minato sama sekali. Lalu kushina mulai angkat bicara.

"Eh? Siapa gadis berambut merah itu?!"

Dan tanpa Minato sadari, ada yang memotretnya dari belakang bersama Kushina.

"Kena kau, Minato."

 _ **Minato Mencari Jodoh**_

" _Arigatou,_ Uzumaki- _san._ Kau menolongku lagi. Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan terus-terusan dikepung singa betina itu." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum. Minato ingat kalau dia pernah ditolong oleh gadis merah yang menggandeng tangannya saat ini.

"Hn. Terimakasih juga sudah mau mengantarkanku ke ruang rektor. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah tersesat di kampus ini." Kushina membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan segera melepas gandengan tangannya.

"Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Kushina. Senju Kushina."

"Kushina- _san._ "

"Dan kau Namikaze Minato, pangeran berkuda putih di universitas ini." Ucapnya.

Minato terkekeh. Pangeran berkuda putih? Yang benar sajaa. "Aku tidak memiliki kuda, Kushina- _san._ "

"Itu hanya julukanmu, Minato."

"Hn. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Boleh."

"Mengapa kau tidak memakai seragam universitas?"

"Aku tidak suka memakainya. Aku hanya sangat nyaman memakai pakaian seperti ini. Ya, memang tidak pantas. Aku hanya tidak mau memakai seragam."

Minato menyeringai seksi. "Kau tidak takut digoda laki-laki genit?"

"Aku tidak takut apapun kecuali Tuhan dan orangtuaku."

Baru kali ini Minato mendengar jawaban seperti itu. 'Aku hanya tidak mau memakai seragam.' Dan 'Aku tidak takut apapun kecuali Tuhan dan orangtuaku.' Minato menyimpulkan bahwa Kushina pantas masuk geng ' _Akatsuki._ ' Yaitu geng cewek keren yang terdiri atas mahasiswi yang berperan di universitas ini.

"Kau ini berani sekali, ya. Kenapa tidak masuk Akatsuki saja?"

"Hn?" Alis Kushina naik yang tandanya ia tidak mengerti.

" _Akatsuki._ Isinya anak-anak sepertimu semua."

"Apakah ini penghinaan?"

"Bukan. Ini sebuah pujian."

"Hn. Akan kutemui mereka nanti."

Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang rektor. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka diperhatikan mahasiswa-mahasiswi di kampus ini. Buktinya, yang ngeliatin mereka memakai seragam universitas semua. Dan bisik-bisik pun terdengar.

"Tidak tahu malu sekali perempuan itu. Pakaiannya sudah kayak' preman pasar saja."

"Malah dia jalan sama Minato lagi. Berani sekali dia!"

"Siapa sih itu? Kok nggak pake seragam?"

"Entahlah, mungkin preman nyasar di gedung rektorat"

Kushina membiarkan mahasiswi itu berbicara tentang dirinya dengan suara keras. Malah Kushina hanya menaruh tangannya di kedua saku celananya dengan ekspresi datar, dingin dan manik _sapphire_ nya memandang lurus dan fokus ke depan dengan tajam. Minato yang prihatin pun segera bertanya kepada Kushina.

"Kau tidak tersinggung?"

"Tidak. Buat apa?"

"Mereka daritadi membicarakanmu yang bersifat negatif."

"Buat apa aku mengurusi orang bodoh?"

Minato terdiam. Wanita di sebelahnya ini.. _.Cold_ atau bisa dibilang ' _Talk Less, Do More.'_ Yang kayak' di iklan-iklan rokok itu.

"Sudah sampai. Kau sekarang bisa berbicara dengan rektor. Aku pergi, Kushina."

"Tunggu."

"Hn?"

"Tunggu disitu."

"Haruskah?"

"Hn. Tunggu, Minato- _kun._ " Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu ruang rektor tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Haa- A.. Apaaa?" Minato tidak percaya dengan barusan yang ia dengar. Ada-ada saja. Ia menambahkan _suffix kun_? Sudahlah.. Minato pingsan kali ini. Malah dia ga ketuk pintu dulu, ntar dimarahin baru tau rasa dia.

Ruang rektor, 09.12 AM.

"Kau harusnya permisi dulu. Hn? Kau mahasiswi baru itu kan?" Suara _baritone_ pria di dalam ruangan tersebut terdengar.

" _Gomen,_ -eeh? Danzo- _jiisan_?"

"Kushina- _chan_?"

"Jadi kau anak baru itu? Hn, sini duduk." Ya, Danzo Shimura adalah rekan bisnis ayahnya. Jadi, mereka saling kenal.

"Iya, _jiisan."_

"Kau masuk fakultas teknik sipil?"

"Hn. Yah."

"Hn. Apakah ada suratnya?"

"Eh.. Oh. Ya, tunggu sebentar." Kushina pun merogoh tas _backpack_ nya dan mengambil surat dan kartu yang tadi pagi ayahnya berikan. Danzo pun mengambilnya dan mengecap surat dan kartu tersebut dengan stempel dan memberikannya kembali kepada kushina.

"Hn. Selamat datang, Kushina. Sekarang kau resmi menjadi mahasiswi di universitas ini. Nah, sekarang kau bisa ke ruang dekan yang ada di lantai 9. Ruangan Orochimaru."

" _Arigatou,_ Danzo- _jiisan._ "

"Hn." Kushina pun berlari ke luar ruangan Danzo. Mata _sapphire_ nya mencari-cari sosok berambut pirang nan ganteng nan seksi nan ganteng nan imut nan-/PLAKK

"Minato."

"Kushina- _san_? Sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Aku harus menemui Orochimaru- _sensei._ "

"Hn. Perlu kutemani lagi?"

"Ya, jika kau mau." Minato pun tersenyum mendengarnya. _Tentu saja aku mau, baka._

Merekapun berlari ke ruangan dekan dengan cepat. Tanpa mengetuk lagi, Kushina langsung menggebrak pintu ruangan dekan tersebut.

"Oro- _jiisan_!"

"Eeeh- _mandamandamandaularkobra_.."

"Tch. Heii Oro- _jiisan_!"

"Eh, Kushina. Kau sudah bertemu Minato belum?"

"Sudah. Oro- _jiisan,_ ini surat dan kartunya." Orochimarupun mengeceknya dan mengecap stempel sekali lagi dan mengembalikannya pada Kushina.

"Hn. Ciee mahasiswi baru. Kau bahkan masuk tanpa tes. Nah, kau boleh mulai belajar besok. Minato sudah kuberi izin untuk mengenalkanmu pada kampus hari ini. Dan kau boleh memilih klub kegiatan mana saja yang kau inginkan."

"Hehe. Baiklah Oro- _jiisan._ Aku pamit dulu yaa. Byebyee."

"Hn. Hati-hati ya." Kushina pun melenggang pergi dan kembali menutu- ralat, membanting pintu ruangan dekan tersebut.

Hoh?! Bagaimana dekan sekaligus dosen _killer_ yang suka pelihara ular bak ilmuwan gila bisa baik sama Kushina?!

"Kushina, sudah kan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku boleh pergi."

" _No no no._ Kau disuruh Oro- _sensei_ mengenalkan seluruh isi kampus kepadaku, 'kan?"

"Eh? Ehe..Eheheheh.." Minato pun garuk-garuk kepala. Sambil tertawa kikuk. (Padahal 'kan nggak gatal.)

"Tch, ayo."

 _ **Minato Mencari Jodoh**_

 _Koridor Kelas Sasori_

"Waah, jadi kau kakak sepupuku? AKASUNA SASORI?!"

"Ya. Kau cantik sekali Kushi- _chaaan_.." Sasori memeluk-meluk Kushina.

"Hihiii Saso- _nii_ imuut wajahnyaa.." Sekelas pun _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya _._

"Sasori, kau ternyata punya adik ya? Kenapa tidak pernah kelihatan di kampus?"

"Karena dia baru masuk kuliah. Dan kau, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein. Jangan kalian coba-coba sentuh Kushi- _chan._ Kalau Konan sih boleh."

"CIH DASAR PILIH KASIH!"

"SISTER COMPLEX!"

"PAYAAH!"

.

.

.

.

[To Be Continued.]

.

.

.

.

[Written by Vivianne R. Friday, 01 January 2015/ 14.23 PM.]


End file.
